netboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena Raven Rapp
"dog ass turkey ass" "dog ass turkey ass" - Jon 2016 Athena Raven Rapp, (born May 12, 199x) is an American based big guy, and is known for single handedly destroying the groups obsession with Wicca Phase Springs Eternal. She is currently in a sexually charged relationship with Hexyl. Herpes Incident Athena Has Herpes From Blake Hexyl Personal Life Little is known about Athena Raven Rapp and her personal life, however, she has recently gained a favorable reputation for being in a strong relationship with member Hexyl, an amazing sexual and emotional partner. Controversy The Old Irish Man On an undisclosed date, Athena may or may not have had sex with a wise, old Irish man. Details are unknown. The Wicca Phase Incident On August 28, 2016, the group unanimously decided to stop listening to their favorite artist, Wicca Phase Springs Eternal, as his image and name had been ruined forever, due to Athena's hijinks. This included her putting her face on the cover of "Secret Boy", and having sex with Hexyl many, many times. The American Football Incident In early 2016, Athena posted photos of her flaunting her brand new American Football vinyl, and doing various poses with the record, enraging the group. This has been cited as her most heinous offense, often being placed above having rough sex with Hexyl. Athena does not own a record player. The Hexyl Incident On Febuary 13th, 2016, member Hexyl and Athena had rough sex. Sexual Past With Hexyl It is a well known fact throughout the groups history that member Hexyl and Athena have a sexually fueled, love/hate relationship between each other. Hexyl, being a sexual deviant, loves to experiment and try out new Moves commonly. Weight of Athena Athena Raven Rapp currently weighs 220 Pounds.240 as of 8/29/16 340 POUNDS AS OF JUNE 16TH 2018 399 POUNDS AS OF DECEMBER 2018 Sex with Hexyl all my emotions are gone i don't know where they went but they left me i need a wake up call cause i'm sleeping on my life and i'm empty i need to get shit together in my head they think that i'm a psycho, i think they're correct i don't have no feelings, i'm a fucking wreck don't need a bitch or a car, i just wish i was dead i don't have no money, all i got is ten my family thinks that i hate em but i would kill for them i got so many suicidal thoughts in my head they keep saying i should die but imma try again sometimes i get high and it helps me forget other times i'm crying until 3AM i only feel alive on the weekends i wish i could hold you tight against my chest i don't even know what i am anymore laying in bed feeling like a corpse staying up all night and sleeping til four eating all my feelings and i get so bored all my emotions are gone i don't know where they went but they left me i need a wake up call cause i'm sleeping on my life and i'm emptyCategory:Members Category:Rival Members Category:Cult of Timmy Category:Facebook Community